


Two Porcelain Cats (Let's Play Together)

by SomeSunnyDay



Category: American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By The Porcelain Cats I Have, M/M, Mentions of Nightmares, Porcelain Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSunnyDay/pseuds/SomeSunnyDay
Summary: After Dandy receives a small box at the crack of dawn, and after Twisty had a nightmare, he and Twisty play with two porcelain cats.





	Two Porcelain Cats (Let's Play Together)

Dandy had received a package one cold morning in November. He got startled awake by the loud knocking and he grumbled to himself absently (something about getting up before the sun). Dandy slowly stepped down the stairs weary, he killed his mother so why would there be anything going on? He finally got to the door and opened it, there was just a box, no one standing there to explain why he had to answer the door at 6:30 AM. Dandy sighed  _ Best to take the box inside I suppose... _ Dandy thought half heartedly as he picked up said object and closed the door behind him.

He slowly walked back upstairs with the box and thought  _ This is a fairly small box...I wonder what could be in it... _ though he settled on the thought of going back to bed first. He passed the clowns room labeled  _ Twisty  _ and smiled to himself  _ My mentor is snoring...how...funny... _ Dandy made a small laugh and went back to his room and curled up in the blankets.

Dandy woke up again but this time he looked at the window in his room and saw that it was actually bright outside. He groaned and looked to his left and saw the small box and made the  **WTF** face then it hit him  _ there was nobody at the door when I retrieved the box...how odd... _ he got up out of bed and went to wake up Twisty.

He looked back at the box and considered taking it with him but decided against it, the box was mysterious enough he wanted the clown to open it  _ just in case.  _ Dandy made his way to the door but he heard a groan from the other side. He opened it slowly and saw the clown with tears in his eyes despite the mask and the bear he was holding.

“Aw clown! No crying! You're gonna make me cry! You're making me feel bad stop it!”

Dandy pouted that sentence, the clown kept on crying regardless on what Dandy told him. Dandy was about to shout (or shoot) at him but he saw that the clown was actually (really) hurt. Dandy softened his expression and held out his hand with a questioning look, and gestured to the bed with the other.

Twisty took Dandy’s hand and sat down with him on the left side of the bed and started bawling his eyes out. Dandy then asked;

“Can you write what is wrong with you?”

Twisty nodded and he stood up to get some paper but Dandy grabbed his arm and pulled him down. Twisty made a frightened noise and Dandy hushed him and got a pad of paper and a pen from his bedside drawer. Twisty made a noise close to  _ Thank you _ and Dandy nodded, Twisty began to write what was troubling him.

**_Nightmares, Flashbacks, I am broken, aren't I?_ **

Dandy made a interested face and said,

“No...Twisty, you are just fine. Just some trauma. But may I ask what about?”

Dandy had to ask as nicely as possible, truth was, he didn't entirely care but he really liked the clown but Twisty was yes indeed, broken. He already knew why but it was still nice to hear the pain in his sobs. 

**_The children that I performed for, they told me I was a monster. Do you think I am a monster?_ **

Ok now this was just sad, Dandy  _ knew _ Twisty was a “monster” but he didn't see him cry this much about it. He heard Twisty try and say something and from what Dandy heard he said  _ i am a good person! Why would they call me a monster? _ But that was a guess. Dandy then remembered the box and inhaled sharply as to say “I got it!” and he patted the clowns hand and got up from the bed to go get the box. 

Twisty looked a little surprised and saw Dandy come back with a small box and crinkled his eyes (that action is supposed to go with a smile but Twisty is definitely lacking in that department) and made a happy noise of sorts and Dandy perked up a little as well. Dandy sat back down and slowly opened the box, he then saw two porcelain cats; one with a dark flower-patterned dress and another with a light flower-patterned dress with the appropriate bonnets to boot. The flowers on the dark dressed one were small, quaint and collected going down in thin rows with vines. The flowers on the light dressed one were big, bold and grouped going in random directions. 

Twisty made a noise of wonder and excitement while Dandy pulled them both out of the box, put them in his lap and shoved the box out of the way. Dandy made a small smile and asked

“Clown? Which one would you like?”

Twisty pointed to the white dressed cat and Dandy gave it to him. Dandy then asked another question but not really expecting a reply

“What do you want to name her?”

Twisty put the cat down and grabbed the pen and paper and wrote 

**_Her name will be Adelaide_ **

Dandy thought for a moment  _ Adelaide...hm..seems fitting enough _ and he stated that his cat would be named Bette and Twisty playfully rolled his eyes, somehow he knew he was going to say that. Dandy lead Twisty down off the bed to the stage and they sat there instead. 

 

After what was about 2 hours of playing with the cats Dandy felt tired again. He dozed off on the stage and Twisty picked him and his doll up and set them in bed and tucked them in. It was only 9:12 but Dandy did seem tired. Twisty gave Dandy a side hug and left the room with happy thoughts and in a better mood than when he came in. 

  
This was a good day, all because of Two Porcelain Cats.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read and excuse the spelling errors if there are any! Comments are loved and Kudos are welcomed! (Tell me what you think!)


End file.
